


Sweet child of mine

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: This is my take on what could happen if Garlan rescued Sansa like one of the knights in the songs and stories she loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that in this story, Sansa is very young still - eleven (almost twelve) at the beginning and barely thirteen at the end of this first chapter.
> 
> She is a tall girl and more mature looking than her age but Garlan and Leonette see the little girl in her "ladylike" body.

She is just a child, younger than his baby sister. An innocent, so pure.

Garlan silently cried in his wife's bosom. Everything was wrong - the Mad King, Grandmother and even his sister. He expected ruthlessness from his grandmother but could not believe the cruelty his sister showed to Lady Sansa, turning her pert nose to her in court, or her utter indifference to the poor girl's plight now that her betrothal to the king was broken. They even planned to frame her for the King's death for it would be she who would carry the poison in her hair net. He closed his eyes imagining her head rolling on the ground as his family stands by.

The King undoubtedly must die, but the girl must be saved. There had to be another way. 

When a raven came with news from Willas that his good father was ailing. Garlan took this as an opportunity to rescue her. His gentle wife Leonette must attend to her father, and he needed to be there for her. They had to miss the Royal wedding. Grandmother was livid at the news, hissing that he and his wife needed to remember his family, be loyal, and attend his sister's wedding, but she could not deter him.

Tossing and turning, he knew he put everyone he loved at risk - his poor wife, who did not know of his plans, and his family. The skulls of Lord Stark and his household still were displayed at the main gate, reminding him daily of the consequences if he failed.

Was one life worth such danger? He remembered ruefully what Robert schooled his wife on what is greater during a Council meeting - five or one. And he thought to himself, it was not a matter who he cared for more, but what had to be done. With the exception of his wife, his immediate family (father, mother, his two brothers, and his baby sister) could fend for themselves. He never worried about Grandmother. He knew that even without Sansa at the wedding, there was no way Joffrey, that cruel abomination and product of incest, would be allowed to bed his sister. Grandmother would see to that.

Thinking of his wife though, he knew that he needed help. Garlan saw the looks that both Varys and Petyr gave Lady Sansa when they thought no one was looking. One was a look of guilt and worry and the other of desire. Garlan knew better than to trust Littlefinger even without Grandmother's warnings. From Grandmother, he knew of Varys' background. He heard of his tragic childhood, being castrated and forced to steal, beg and prostitute himself to survive. 

All knew that Varys only served the Kingdom, which should mean that he served the Mad King as he done so before. Yet Garlan noticed that there seemed to be a separation in Varys' mind between the kingdom and the King. His grandmother even noted that and considered working with him, but at the end, decided that the Tyrells needed no help - they grown strong enough. For the good of the kingdom, could he be persuaded to go against the King? Would Varys help Sansa, who is just an innocent child?

The next morning, they met in the rose garden fittingly enough, next to a large fountain. 

Varys breathed one word in greeting, "Yes."

Before Garland could properly greet him, Varys earnestly held his hand and confessed that he was sorry, that he did not foresee what would happen. Staring hard into his eyes, the large man whispered that it had to be today. 

When Garlan nodded, the large man disappeared. There was a small note in his hand which stated that he was wait alone in his room at noon. 

The next few hours were anxious ones as he readied his party to leave. He had his wife meet with Margaery and the girls for the mid-day repast. They would depart shortly thereafter.

When Garlan came to this room just before noon, there was a small gold chest in his room. It was carved with roses and vines, which were similar to the other chests they were bringing with them, but for the tiny holes pierced throughout. He opened the chest quickly and gasped to see her curled in repose nestled in a pile of dresses with her hair dyed a rich chestnut brown. Another note and a key were held in each of her hands.

Closing the chest, he read the note that said she would awake in about eight hours. He locked the chest and kept the key.

Traveling with his wife and her ladies, they moved slowly even though he wished to put more distance between them and King's Landing. Garlan became more and more worried - they would soon discover her missing and immediately put two and two together with their departure and her vanishing occurring the same day. Every moment he expected to hear the Kingsguards upon them.

They stopped by a town before night fall. He made sure that the precious chest was brought to his suite of rooms in the inn. After the dinner, he returned to his room with a small serving of rabbit stew, a loaf of crusty bread, and a crock of soft cheese. He immediately unlocked the chest and carried her to his bed - she was lighter than Margaery at her age although she was taller, almost as tall as or even taller than his wife. Garlan did not know what compelled him to hold her and sing to her the lullabies he sang to Margaery when she was just a mere babe. He did not want her to wake up alone and afraid.

And just as the note said, she awoke with a small gasp. Her wide blue eyes stared at him and at her strange surroundings, but she did not scream. 

Kindly looking into her eyes, willing her to trust when she had naught any cause to do so, he murmured, "I will keep you safe. You are safe and will be one of the ladies for my lady wife. Your name is Alayne of House Ambrose."

"Never resting," Sansa whispered the words of House Ambrose.

He smiled - she was so bright. His sister and brother Loras could not remember the Houses of the Reach, much less their words. Lord Ambrose had a very young son named Alayn - he hoped that fact would be enough to make her background story seem plausible. He recalled what Grandmother taught him about lying - that it is best that there is a hint of truth to the lie.

"That is right. Now please eat."

"Thank you, my lord," she said. Her face lit up at his kindness. And he could not forget how little kindness she received at King's Landing.

Garlan watched her eat daintily even though she must be famished. She cut the loaf into thin slices. She lightly spread a slice with the soft cheese that came with it. There was such an air of refinement in her graceful actions that he could not help think that she would have made a good queen, better than even his sister whom he loved. 

Bidding her adieu, he went to his waiting wife to confess everything. Garlan was startled surprised to hear her say that she knew, which meant that Grandmother also knew. Seeing his alarm, Leonette whispered that Lady Olenna did not know her Garland the way she did. It was his tears at night when he thought her asleep. Just like him, she thought the girl was such an innocent and worried for her. She knew that her gallant knight would rescue the poor child, and she was proud of him, her love. They agreed that they should try to always refer to her as Alayne, never saying her real name. It was safer that way for them and especially her.

=====

Lady Alayne stayed close to his lady wife's side, and no one said a thing about the new young beautiful lady in their party. Many thought that she was the young mistress of their lord (and possibly his lady too) as he doted on her and that she slept in his tent (with his wife), but loyal to him, they did not speak of it. All men, even the most gallant, could have indiscretions, especially of the heart.

Every day the sad girl opened up a bit more. It started with a shy smile, then smiles that shows her teeth and reaches her eyes when his wife gifted her with some ivory hair combs. Then his heart and the hearts of all were warmed to hear her giggle at some silliness or to hear her sing like a bird, lightly trilling high notes, as she would sing for his lady wife to brighten her day. She loved to dance with his wife and her other ladies. He was heartened to hear that Alayne had won over his wife and her ladies with her sweetness.

Garlan smiled looking at his wife lovingly brush Alayne's thick chestnut mane as she sat companionably by his wife's side in their large tent. Garlan and Leonette had come to accept that they were to not to have any children; and they felt on some level that the gods granted their wishes for a daughter with Alayne. She would flourish in the Brightwater Keep, their home. 

There were such instability in the North with the massacre of her brother, his forces, and her mother and the murder of her younger siblings. With her blood and ties to three great houses, he was afraid that if her true identity were revealed or if she was to return to the North, she would be treated as a pawn once again and would be again used and abused in the game of thrones. He wanted her safe and cherished. 

But if Garlan were to keep her with him and Leonette as their young ward, wouldn't she be merely be in a different prison, albeit much more pleasant but nevertheless a gilded cage? It was the lies that he felt were wrong even though they were made to keep her safe. She fully immersed herself into her Alayne persona, which was even more gentle than the traumatized woman child he saw in King's Landing. He worried that she would lose herself, and he worried that he already started thinking of her as Alayne, as someone different from Sansa, someone who never knew a harsh word, hard hand, nor hatred.

Grandmother would want to use her to their family's advantage, not caring a whit for her. He knew of their earlier plans to troth her to his elder brother Willas who was quite senior to her. Garlan loved his brother but worried that Willas would not truly love her as she deserved, perhaps at best dote on her as if she were some pet. Alayne was meant for loving as she was so affectionate and caring, the beautiful girl deserved to be loved by a good man. Some of his men and fellow Knights looked fondly upon her but for the sake of their young lord, they did no more than look appreciatively. Lovely Alayne was under his protection and not to be touched or dishonored. 

For his grandmother's sakes, he thought of the men from the houses sworn to House Tyrell who could be suitable suitors. The list was short as there were few worthy of her. Chuckling, he realized with a start how he had started to view her as his own (although there were not many years between them in terms of age), but then he was saddened for her that her parents chose so poorly for her. Looking at his two ladies, he vowed to do right by her. Otherwise, he would have to face Leonette's ire. His lady wife adored her, and he freely admitted that he cared for her too.

=====

It was only when they arrived at Cider Hall that the rumors of the king and his former betrothed being both dead were confirmed by the terse letters Grandmother sent to him. It was clear to him that Grandmother knew of his scheme although anyone intercepting the letters would be oblivious to her ire at her grandson. Garlan started to relax, knowing that Alayne was finally safe from the Mad King. He could handle Grandmother. Maybe.

Initially Alayne also visibly relaxed, smiling more freely, especially when they were all relieved to find Leonette's father much recovered. However, her nightmares returned after a week at Cider Hall.

At Leonette's urging, Garlan spoke privately with her. Leonette explained that she was anxious and needed assurances from him that she could stay with them. Everyone she loved was gone, and she had no home. While Leonette assured the sweet girl that they would not abandon her, she was not convinced.

"My sweet little lady, Leonette and I want to take you home, our home. But we both know that you may not want to, that you may want to return to your home."

"I want to stay with you and Leonette," she cried.

"Please don't leave me. I would be good," she whispered.

Holding her trembling body, he whispered into her hair, "You can always stay with us. And once it is safe, you could go home if you want."

Garlan cursed himself for making promises that he knew and she probably knew that he could not keep. But he would fight to keep her safe, even if he had to fight his own family. 

He heard her muffled voice whisper that nowhere was safe. That broke his heart as it was true. But things could change - what was up could come down.

Holding her face up, he asked, "Do you think my grandmother Lady Olenna could win over the Mountain?"

Shuddering, she shook her head, thinking of the dainty old woman facing off against a giant fierce-some warrior. She remembered seeing the Mountain squeeze a head of a poor victim until it burst.

"I would always bet on Grandmother winning against almost any odds. She is neither particularly strong nor fast, but she survived and thrived by her intelligence and unfortunately her spite. She is the true mastermind and leader of our House. She is one of the most powerful people in the world. I have placed you in my protection, and Grandmother would protect us both."

Garlan embraced her trembling body, hoping what he said was true. He never doubted Grandmother but the kingdom was so unstable. Neither Highgarden nor Brightwater Keep was the Eyrie or even Riverrun in terms of fortification and defense. But he could not let her know of his fears.

As if she knew, she looked up and said, "Lady Olenna may be powerful, but I trust only you. My lord, you are truly gallant and brave. I thank you for everything you and your wife have done for me, at the risk of your lives."

Garlan replied, "It was what needed to be done, Lady Sansa."

At hearing her true name, she smiled brightly. Like they have done so many times before, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beats, as he stroked her hair.

After two months, they departed not to Brightwater Keep but instead to Highgarden by the command of Grandmother. Garlan could no longer defy her, and he begrudgingly agreed that it was the better course of action. With his brother's men supplementing his, Sansa would be better protected. 

======

When the door of his brother's door was closed, his brother hissed, "Fool! You put our family at risk, and for a pretty little chit."

"Willas, she was beaten. I saw that; Margaery too. She is but a child."

"Not your child."

"Leonette and I agreed for her to be fostered with us, as our young ward. She has no one, no parents, no siblings. She is under my protection and care."

"You stole her from the King shortly before he died mysteriously. People would think she and you had a hand in his death. She is using the name of a young lord - someone would clearly discover that she is not Lady Alayne of House Ambrose as there is no such lady. Lord Ambrose has no brothers or uncles. His father had no brothers and died when he was a babe; and his father's father and his father before that also had no brothers. And don't forget, our sister and brother are still at King's Landing and could be endangered by your stupidity and your too soft heart."

Glaring, Willas got up painfully. 

"The Queen hates us - she needs only one excuse to destroy our family. And you bloody fool gave her the excuse if she finds out," Willas hissed.

"But they think her dead," Garlan protested, knowing that Varys found some poor red haired girl who died and her bloated body was found wearing Lady Sansa's gown.

"But she clearly is not, you fool."

Garlan looked down, seemingly ashamed as if he did not fully consider the consequences, did not plan his next five to ten steps, not like Grandmother or Willas would have done. 

He asked, "What are we to do?" 

It was at that moment he saw the uncanny resemblance between Willas and Grandmother in the way their eyes were cold and unfeeling.

"We could get rid of the evidence and any of your men you suspect would talk."

"But she has ties to three great houses. She has value. Please," Garlan begged to the stranger in front of him who talked of ridding her as if she was a lame horse to be put down. His brother would likely show more emotion if he were talking about one of his beloved stallions who had to put down.

"Two of those three houses are gone; and the third is likely to be held by Lord Harold Hardyng, no relations to her. She is dispensable. Her family even thought her dispensable - they could have traded for her but did not."

"Nay, she has value beyond her blood. She is kind and bright. My lady wife loves her. You must meet her - you will see why I had to rescue her."

"Do you think my mind would be changed, be swayed by a pretty face?"

"You have not made your mind yet - otherwise it would be done. Before any hasty decision is made, I want you to see the innocent blue eyes you aim to snuff. We are many things but we do not murder children."

"She is no child."

There was knocking. The door opened and the guard blurted, "She is gone."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Willas shouted.

"Where you and Grandmother cannot find or touch her."

======

Few days before they were to set to leave the butcher's boy handed him a message from Varys, who went into hiding shortly after Petyr was found dead in an apparent deadly robbery, Garlan was surprised. He did not expect to ever hear from Varys again. The message spoke of Grandmother's plan to kill Lady Sansa, to lure him to bring her into the apparent safety of his childhood home. At first, he was in disbelief, but then he realized, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that it was true. They meant for Lady Sansa to die before - why would they hesitate now to kill her?

His most trusted unwed men were selected to protect her. The four men (ranging in age from slightly over twenty years of age to almost fifty) and Lady Sansa were told of the dangers they faced from his family. But yet his men did not falter, they had pledged their fealty to him, not his family. He was their commander who not only trained with them, led them but also saved them and their fellow warriors many times. And although scared, she did not cry but asked what would happen to him and Leonette. It touched him and his men that her thoughts were with him and his wife. And when they vowed to protect her life with their life if necessary, Garlan could see how the men truly meant it. They all had grown to care for her, the beloved ward of their lord and lady.

They were to travel to Wyle by horse and then to Lys (where they will meet up with Varys and the Golden Company) by boat while his wife's feigned pregnancy significantly slowed the progress of his party to Highgarden, allowing for Sansa's party ample time to escape. When he and his party arrived to Highgarden almost a month from the time they departed, his wife's tears at the "miscarriage" were not feigned. She was saddened that their girl had to leave, that she would likely not see her again. He missed her too. Garlan reminded himself that Varys would keep her safer than he could and that she would have to marry at some point. He had to trust that Varys was right and that Aegon did not inherit the madness gene and treat her well.

A year later, it was the mercy of the Queen that saved most of his family from the King's rage against those who seek to harm his Queen. The King showed no restraint to the Boltons, the Freys, and the Lannisters. When his family laid down, prostrated in front of the Royal couple, he looked up and saw her tiny hand on her husband's arm and her pleading eyes. When the King whispered to her and quickly waved them away, separating Lord Mace and Lady Olenna from the rest. 

That night, she came to him and Leonette, still the sweet girl they knew and loved. Nestled in their arms, she buried her face against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. The same steady heartbeat that lulled to her sleep after her nightmares. The nightmares are truly over. She is home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa asks Garlan for advice.

The Queen did a masterful job in negotiating the terms of the latest public works project, one of the largest one that Kingdom ever done. While she confessed mathematics were not her strong suit, she worked hard to remain focused, to be atop the budget and ensuring what needs to be done took much precedence over the much pricier what would be nice to have done. When she felt lost or when the numbers no longer made any sense, the Queen would call a recess, tactically slowing the talks so that she can find her place again. Only rarely now that she would beg for aid. And Garlan often found that she performed even better than he expected, always graceful, charming, calm and in control. Everyone knew that she had not only the King's ears but also his heart. The Queen was a power to be reckoned with. And she knew it.

So it was surprising in their solar before the evening meal, he saw his sweet, scared Alayne again instead of the confident powerful Queen who held court that day. She rested her head against his heart, lulling herself to relaxation with the steadiness of his heart beats. Garlan lightly patted her head, but did not tightly embrace her, knowing how possessive the King could be with his love. They were likely watched by one or more of Varys' little birds.

The King at first thought that he and Leonette were manipulating her, trying to get into her good graces and using her to get to him. Because the young King could never deny her anything, he allowed them to care for her after he made sure they knew of the consequences if they ever hurt her. Aegon soon realized that they truly loved her.

Now just six and ten years old, Sansa had blossomed to become a beautiful woman. Her face lost her baby fat and was more angular while her tall thin frame now boasted lush curves. But she was still his sweet girl.

Garlan waited. Sansa would tell him her deepest fears, these monsters in her mind, and one by one, he thought they defeated them all. All of them long dead, and he thought that she was finally able to forgive her younger self.

"Garlan, w-what if I am not enough, that I do not satisfy or please him? I know naught what to do," she whispered.

Ahhh, tonight would be the night the King makes her his wife for true, finally bedded and wedded. Garlan cautioned the King to wait, that she was still so young; and he was frankly surprised young Aegon apparently took his advice. Garlan was shocked - of all the things he thought she would ask, this was not something he thought she would come to him. He thought she would ask Leonette about such matters, but then he realized that Sansa always came to him first regarding her most sensitive matters. 

"Ughh... He loves you."

"But I want him to want me. I know that he satisfies his desires by frequenting brothels because I am too young. Do not deny it - Lord Varys told me so. I do not want to disappoint him, do not want him to return to the brothels after tonight. Tell me what I should do."

"Ughh..."

His sweet girl was still so innocent, moreso than Margaery, his sister who at only thirteen was already well trained and quite adept in manipulating men and women with her sexuality. But that was not the type of training he wanted for Sansa. Frankly, he did not know what to say.

"Garlan, the only person who told me of these intimate acts was my septa. I am quite certain that she never had any experience in this regard. I cannot imagine just lying there pliant would give any pleasure to my husband. You are a man, have done these acts, and would tell me truly what gives men pleasure."

"Ughhh. Sansa, not all men are alike. I cannot speak to what your husband would like."

Garlan knew that his response would not deter her - she really cared for her Griff, her name for her husband in private. She would do almost anything to please Griff, and Garlan had to remind her constantly that she needed to know her worth, to not lose herself, to do things just for herself. At first, Garlan was just as wary of the King as the King was of him and his wife Leonette. Strikingly beautiful as his Queen, the King was so hard and even ruthless, which was so unlike their girl's gentle nature. There seemed to be such coldness in him, and yet that rage he had in him seemed to be gentled and quelled by her grace and love. As Varys constantly said, the Royal couple were the prophecy embodied - the song of ice and fire.

"Please..."

"He loves you... He wants you to be happy, not anxious or feeling forced to do something you do not want to do... I see how pleased he is when you gift him a beautiful robe you sewed for him, and I also see how equally and sometimes even more overjoyed he is when you delight in his gifts... What pleases you is likely what will please him."

"B-but, I do not know what to do. What am I supposed to do with my hands?"

"You know when your husband is happy, yes? You touch him and watch his response, listen to his heart beats - they will be quickening... Listen to the sounds he makes... And there may be times when he may look pained or he may make pained sounds, but he may not be. In fact, it may be the opposite."

Gods, this was horrible - he only made things worse and confused her more as he saw her face scrunched up. Garlan then noticed the long silver hair of his King by the doorway, but his sweet girl, with her back towards the door, was oblivious to his presence as she continued to wring her hands. He saw that the King was listening, wanting to hear his love's response.

"I am confused. Why would he looked pained if he is not in pain?" she asked.

"The emotions and feelings may be so intense. Remember when we reunited, you felt your heart almost overflowing with happiness and you cried. Sometimes, the feelings and emotions are just so strong."

Sansa nodded, but she still seemed uncertain. She was one that always studied and practiced until she did things done perfectly. In fact, she practiced this morning's negotiations the night before by roleplaying both parts with him, to help her understand the motivations of the other party. But this, this was something she could not necessarily practice, and definitely not with him. 

Sensing her frustration in his inability to give her concrete and specific advice, Garlan tried again but this time his advice was directed to the King who was listening in.

"The most important thing is for you to be relaxed and to be ready. You must make sure he readies you, touches you, kisses you until your core is wet and ready to receive him. When you really like something, gently move his hand where you want to be touched, and let him know by telling him yes. You are his wife, his partner, the Queen, not his servant nor his property. If you are not ready or if something makes you feel bad or hurt, you must tell him."

"But what if he likes..."

"What did I tell you about relationships? What are critical?"

"Respect and trust," she responded. This was a lesson he constantly drilled her, especially about her relationship with herself. The most meaningful relationships had to have both respect and trust.

"Do you trust him?" he asked. There was a split second when he was worried - for it would not do if the King heard that his Queen distrusted him.

She nodded quickly, without hesitation.

He saw the King smile.

"You trust him because he is a good man. Good men do not knowingly try to hurt the ones they love. He should not want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable as you, yourself, would not want any harm to come to him. He respects you, and you him. He would want you to tell him no when you are hurt or uncomfortable. You know that, right?"

The King moved slightly, and the floor creaked.

"I trust my King would not eavesdrop on my private conversations with my trusted advisor," said Sansa.

The King did the most un-Kingly snort, hugged his wife and planted her a wet sloppy kiss on her face that she pretended to wipe away in disgust. He began to tickle her as she tried to evade his fingers. Sometimes Garlan forgot how young they both were. He quickly departed her solar, leaving the Royal couple who were still kissing and nuzzling.

Before he left, he heard the quiet voice of the King, trying to reassure his Queen.

"You know, Alayne, we do not have to do this tonight if you are not ready," Griff told her earnestly. "The reason why I went to the brothel is so I could learn how to make our first night more pleasurable for you." He kissed his sweet girl.

She gasped, "Oh, Griff."

And the heavy door was closed shut, and he heard muffled sounds of happy laughter and giggles. Then moans and sighs.

Garlan quickly walked away smiling, knowing that all would be well. He passed by a smiling Varys who winked at him. That man always got his hands into everything, but this time at least it worked out for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemoncakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what this is all about. Want to write creepy and end up writing fluffy and silly...

With a last grunt, Garlan rolled off his wife, panting. Leonette giggled and rested her head on his chest.

"Garlan, what was that about? My ladies were scandalized when you but all but carried me over your shoulder like a wildling stealing a wife," she giggled. 

Leonette looked down and blushed. "I like this wild feral side of you."

He shook his head. It was difficult to explain. The night before Sansa and he talked about the cravings she had now that she was expecting. Although she did not speak of her intimate relations with the King, his mind made that connection as she spoke of her longing for the custard filled lemoncakes the royal cooks recently baked for her, longing to lick the sugary topping, nibble the crackly crisp crust of the confection and taste the tart lemony custard filling that squirt onto her fingers. She spoke of her desire to eat more than one, to messily eat them with her hands, and to be able to gorge herself on them in her garden in plain daylight instead of politely eating just one with a knife and fork during their meals (lately, Aegon shared his cake with her, but it was not enough and she did not want to deprive her Griff). Garland told their sweet girl that she was the Queen - if anyone deserved an indulgence now and then, it was his sweet girl. 

Now he and Leonette were lying in the Queen's private garden in various states of undress, Garlan without his breeches and his lady wife's dress pulled up to her neck. He just feasted on his wife; and then they made passionate love. And Garlan felt a familiar twitch as he looked at his glistening wife and felt that he would be soon ready for the dessert course.

"Oh!" shrieked Sansa. 

She dropped her plate of lemoncakes and covered her eyes with both hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garlan gets caught in the middle.

He should not be here. 

Again Garlan made a move as if to leave, but the King shouted, "Did I say you could LEAVE?!?!?!?"

The Queen, normally gracious to her King and soft spoken, screamed, "You cannot treat him that way! He can leave - he should not be here to witness your unreasonable behavior!"

Sometimes Garlan forgot how fierce she was, that she was as much a wolf as her family, maybe even moreso. She was the only Stark survivor.

Instinctively Garlan stepped back and in front of her, trying to shield and protect her. The King saw his movements and spat, "You think I would harm her, my wife and soon to be mother of my children."

Sansa started to cry, and Garlan immediately held her and moved her away from her irate husband. It was at that moment he recalled with clarity his elder brother's words - "He is mad, like the rest of the Targaryens. You and that silly chit that you think is yours would burn before long." _NO!!!_

But then the King crumpled into himself and reached for his Queen, begging for forgiveness. 

The King was so worried for her and perhaps mad with fear, did not allow her to leave their suite, their private living quarters, and limited the number of visitors she could have (although he allowed only Garlan and Leonette unfettered access to her at her very firm insistence). He tripled the number of food tasters for her, already three (she was quite used to eating room temperature food). He assigned her twelve additional guards that he hand selected to augment the four she had since she left Cider Hall. Instead of being watched surreptitiously by Varys' little birds with a semblance of privacy, she was almost always accompanied by his men who would never leave her side. 

It was the fifth day of nonsense when her calm visage was shattered. She could not take it and ran screaming to her private walled garden. The guards blocked her way, not once grabbing or reaching out to her but surrounding her. Her four personal guards unsheathed their swords, ready to cut down a path for her.

It is then Garlan ran in her vast suite and shouted, "HALT!"

Everything stopped but for Sansa running towards him, crying and apologizing. She did not want anyone to be hurt, not her four or the King's twelve. The guards had the good sense and grace to turn away and back away from the two although all the doors were now blocked - the entrance to her suite and the door towards her private walled garden. She laid her head against his chest, and Garlan willed his heartbeats to slow down, to calm himself and her. He was scared when he heard her scream as he came for his daily visit (he had just attended the Council meetings in her stead).

Garlan scanned the room. He and her four could easily take out the twelve men (with himself easily taking out five or six), who were much conflicted. But what would that truly accomplish? The guards all cared for the young gracious Queen who was in her last stage of her pregnancy. They were good men who were tasked a difficult task.

Instead of glowing with happiness as she normally did, her pretty blue eyes were swollen with tears, and her face was haggard. No one wanted to see her sad.

"Ser Peake, our Queen needs fresh air. I shall carry her outside." 

Ser Peake was the head of the Queensguard assigned by the King, but his house was once sworn to House Tyrell. Garlan hoped that he would be loyal to former liege and also be wise enough to understand the threat to his life if he and his men do not stand back. Luckily, the man nodded.

And Garlan carried her out, watching as the men part as he walked towards them. The two blocking the garden door hesitated for a moment, torn between the directives from the King and the last order from their commander, but let them through. 

They sat down on one of the lounge settees which had numerous pillows embroidered with roses. He gently settled her onto the pillows, wiping her tears with his calloused thumb as his hand petted her flushed cheeks.

There were still moments when he wanted to steal them all away to Brightwater Keep. They would be away from the political intrigue, from the mewing sycophants, from the always listening and whispering little birds, from these guards (including her personal ones who pledged their lives to her). She, who should fly free, was caged once more. But he knew that she loved the King; and those were foolish and treasonous thoughts that he must never voice aloud.

His face must have shown all of those emotions of regret and sadness. Sansa again threw herself into his open arms, whispering that all would be well, now comforting him. Garlan jumped slightly when she jerked, squealing that the babe moved again. She grabbed his large hand and placed on the side of her rounded stomach. There was a kick! Both smiled amid their tears. Garlan wished his Leonette were with them to share this sweet moment. He could not help smiling, seeing his girl again bloom with happiness. Garlan imagined her babe, tiny hands and feet, exquisite like the babe's parents, well-loved and happy. Oh, he wanted the babe to be happy, safe and loved. She rested her cool forehead against his, her delicate hand holding the back of his head.

It was then that the King arrived. The look on his face when he saw them was terrifying. He immediately ordered all the guards out. His guards left immediately while her four guards looked at her and Garlan who nodded before they left. The King saw the entire exchange, and Garlan's heart sank for the good men. And his Sansa also saw the hatred in his eyes.

"They are my guards - they follow my orders. You promised me that I could have my own guards, have family with me. Did you speak truly?" she asked.

The King pointed at Garlan and hissed, "This man is not family, not a Stark, not a Tully. He is a stinking Rose who should have burned like his father and grandmother."

"Lord Garlan is my family, no matter that we do not share the same blood. He chose me - between his own life, his own family and me - he chose me..."

"N-nno one came. I waited, and no one came. I-I lost all hope but Garlan saved me."

She started weeping but the King's glare pinned him to the ground he stood on.

"They were all fools. It does not mean that he is your family. He could be using you still, turning you against me. I see how he looks at you, how they all look at you. They seek to take you away from me."

"For shame, my King. You speak blasphemous and shameful words impugning the honor of Lord Garlan. Like the sun rising in the morn, his honor is self-evident and undeniable. He loves me - it is true. He loves me like a father loves a daughter, like a mentor loves his charge, like a guardian loves his ward, like a friend loves his friend. Our love is chaste and true. He is not a Targ..."

Garlan had to interrupt her - "My Queen and Your Grace, I apologize if my behavior in front of her guards was not proper. I was overjoyed that the Queen and your Grace will be graced with a young Prince or a Princess or both. While I can explain my action, I know that it does not excuse my poor judgement nor does my action meant to disgrace your Grace and my Queen."

Turning slowly to Garlan, the King asked, "Do you think how I protect my Queen is wrong?"

Breathing slowly, trying to calm himself, he answered, "I do not have the intelligence you have and do not know whether her life and the life of your unborn heirs are truly threatened. I know that you only mean to protect her, keep our beloved Queen safe."

The Queen looked at Garlan in shock. But then she quickly saw the dangerous situation they were in. They were in close embrace, which was bad enough, but their faces were touching. At an angle, it could look like they were kissing like passionate lovers, like the way she spied Lady Leonette and Lord Garlan doing in her private garden. The guards could talk (although she knew her men would never betray her trust as Garlan personally hand selected each man but she was not as assured about her husband's guards), and the King may be forced to quash such rumors by executing Garlan. It mattered naught what Garlan said to the King as she knew what he truly felt in his heart. Garlan would never let her down.

Sansa only fully trusted Garlan, even moreso than herself. She loved the King - yet Sansa could not fully trust him. She understood his need for vengeance, his rage but yet while that hatred was always there in her as well, she could not allow it to overwhelm her, turn her into a monster. Sometimes her hold on her sanity was hung by a thin thread, and it was oft Garlan that called her back, brought her back home. Even Griff knew when the terrors took her, he was to get Garlan who would come running, shirtless and shoeless and wearing only his loosely tied up breeches with Leonette in her shift racing after him. Placing her head against his chest, Garlan would whisper that she was home, safe, protected and loved, his sweet girl, their Alayne. Leonette would hold her from behind, so that she was nestled and burrowed between them. In those nights, the King allowed the young couple sleep with her in their royal bed. 

The King looked hard at him as if he could catch him in a lie. And as Grandmother taught him, Garlan did not tense or make any other tells. 

Satisfied, the King pointed to his wife, "Do you think the Queen is correct to chafe against my safeguards, to flagrantly disregard my direct instructions?"

Garlan looked at his sweet girl who with her sad eyes was telling and pleading for him to disagree. A wise man would disagree, but he could not have anyone belittle or demean Sansa.

He tried to appeal to the King in an appeasing manner. "If she knew the credible threats to her safety and the safety of your heir, she would understand your concerns and follow your instructions. Your Queen would never knowingly put herself or your heir in harm's way." 

"She does not listen to me -"

"I listen to you, but you do not listen to me."

"The only person you listen to is him. You value his words over mine. I am your husband, not he. I am your King, not HE!"

Every word was punctuated by him pointing his royal finger at her except for him pointing at Garlan at every "him" or "he". 

Aegon was so hurt, tears were streaming down his eyes. Sansa held her husband and was whispering inaudibly. 

That was when Garlan thought it was best to leave and was caught again their argument. He never heard Sansa ever say a negative word about her husband - she never complained even though some days, she looked sad, so disappointed in her husband. She yelled at him. And her husband was equally distraught.

"Alayne, if something happened to you, I cannot go on. I am so scared. I do not want you to hate me... Please."

She loved him - Garlan had to let her go. She went to him, and Aegon kneeled to her, lightly resting his head on her rounded stomach.

Garlan understood his King's fears - if he lost Leonette, like he almost did before, he would be absolutely lost. He quietly made his escape. He stopped at the doorway when he heard his brave girl telling Aegon about one of the lessons that Garlan drilled her constantly.

"Trust and Respect and Love are the best of friends and oft together... You need to trust me... And respect me enough to share confidences, talk to me and not order me about... I cannot be caged in my suite, never seeing the sun, smelling the flowers or hearing the birds sing..."

"I will do better, my love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Aegon did. He earned her trust; and he learned to trust. It was not always laughter and love, they had some disagreements (but never again about Garlan and Leonette). 
> 
> They had a long and prosperous rule. He was known as Aegon the Just and she was known as Sansa the Good (but within the walls of their private quarters in the Red Keep, they were simply known as rascal Griff and his bonny girl Alayne).
> 
> The End.
> 
> PS Their twins, a fierce silver haired girl and a sensitive ginger boy, were both spoiled (but in the best of ways), and they later became co-rulers (although not married to each other).


End file.
